This invention relates generally to parcel delivery devices having “smart” components for remote access and, more particularly, to a smart parcel delivery system that enables an owner to open a magnet secured parcel receiving apparatus after first authenticating an on-premises or on-porch motion detection via a video motion detection system (e.g. a video doorbell). In other words, a resident may be notified by a video motion system (such as the video doorbell system marketed as the RING™ doorbell) that a potential delivery man is approaching and then, once confirmed by a resident, an associated delivery container having a magnet locking assembly may be remotely actuated so that a parcel may be left and then automatically locked or locked until a next delivery is made in the same manner.
Online shopping continues to grow nationally and internationally. In the U.S., online retail sales estimates range from $250 billion to $459 billion. In recent years there has been an estimated 5.9% to 8.8% increase per year across the board. This same upward trend is expected in the future because of convenience to the consumer and efficiency for the seller. However, the downside of e-commerce for sellers is that packages are frequently stolen: burglars may tail a delivery driver and pounce on the merchandise as soon as the driver is out of sight. In 2015, 11 million Americans have had packages stolen from their homes and, in 2018, it is estimated that 23 million Americans will have packages stolen.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a package delivery system that may be placed on the premises of a residence or business that securely receives delivered parcels in a manner that is secure, clandestine, and convenient. The package delivery system may have one or more secure and tamper-resistant compartments that may also serve as a bench seat and may also be insulated for protecting delivered parcels, such as those with perishable items, from weather and temperature elements.